From monsters to hunters
by umbralux777
Summary: monsters are every were from the biggest of Grimm to the sleaziest of criminals but what happens when those who are seen as monstrous want to be heroes join four teens as they are given the chance to prove that despite their reputations they can help their friends and save lives (rated m because zombies are messy)


Before any one says anything the teams name is Monster so if you have any thing to say about it please be nice etheir way these are the oc's ill be useing in this rwby fanfic i hope you like em.

Stitch shelly primary color: red Gender: male

Semblance: undying life

His body heals from wounds that should have killed him and he can also project his aura easier then most however, though he can heal from any wound he lacks the shielding an aura normally gives and still feels the pain from his wounds and overuse of his semblance cause's extreme fatigue more so than normal when people use up all there aura and can cause body parts to fall off from one of his many stitch scar's but he still heals even when his aura is depleted however he can't move and heals slower than normal. 

Appearance: he's sixteen years old and below average in height about five feet and four inches. He has scarlet red unkempt straight shoulder-length hair that sticks up in random places he normally keeps the back of his hair pulled into a low spiky ponytail and the red of his hair fades into black as you move from the front of his head to the eyes are magenta in color and are cat-like and sharp. His pale fair skin has stitch scar's crisscrossing his body mainly his arms near his elbows and both forearms, neck, wrists, one that wraps around his left bicep, one going from his right shoulder down his chest and back, another one going in the opposite direction of the one on his chest running to his abdomen, several at different joints on his fingers on both hands,one that wraps around his right hand just below his knuckles , several on his legs near his knees and ankles and finally one that goes from the top of his for head his left eye and down his cheek. 

Clothe's:he wears a crimson red graphic t-shirt with red and black striped long sleeves under the short sleeves that's clearly too big for him with a stylized black heart rate monitor line going through a stitched up heart on it,a royal purple medium sleeved hoodie jacket with stitch marking wrapping around both sleeves and the midsection of the back it's also a little too big reaching down to his thighs, grey cargo shorts that reached his knee's and a pair of high top red sneakers and a pair and a pair of headphones with heart rate lines on them.

Personality: to call stitch crazy would be an understatement unhinged fits his description more closely although he's the good kind of unhinged preferring scaring people. his odd and sometimes strange antics causes others to be hesitant to work with him thinking he would ruin any plan they make however underestimating him would be a very unwise choice as he is very skilled in combat and technique and observation and believes that no matter what kind of weapon you have it won't matter if you don't know how to use it and is always looking to improve. in fact he's willing to work with just about anyone as long as he likes them and they don't make fun of his hobbies like sewing, cooking, and bad jokes which still surprises people when they find out that the laugh happy ax-wielding seemingly undead freak has such mundane hobbies he's also fearless to an extent but he has shown an irrational fear of bugs reptiles frogs and a very rational fear of doctors and doesn't like being called name's however his actions in combat have caused people to think less than appealing things like that he might be a serial killer which greatly offends him. 

Weapon

Memento mori

a large reinforced ax with a detachable head connected to a chain It's about as tall as stitch

Yorick

a tomahawk revolver combo that can be imbued with dust

Ripper

a serrated clever that can be altered with dust

Emblem

A stitched up heart with a heart rate line going throw it

It's on the front of his shirt

Notes

He's basically what would happen if dead pool had a stitched up zombie kid that likes to use a stupidly big ax and as for the monster he's based on its zombies. _

Maxwell le fey primary color: blue Gender: male

semblance: explosive charge

He can charge any inanimate object he touches with an explosive energy that has different intensities depending on how much aura he used to charge the object with. he can also set a timer for the explosion and even keep it from exploding all together until he detonates it remotely. However, he draws directly from his aura and can use it up quickly if he doesn't space out his uses and if he doesn't use his semblance at all it will build up and become uncontrollable.

Appearance: he's seventeen years old and the tallest out of the four at exactly six feet. he has dark blue hair that sweeps to the left following his has pale skin and His eyes are deep sea blue and usually, have a carefree look to them. He has tanned skin and a small scar on his neck and lean muscle fills out his tall frame.

Cloaths: he typically dresses the nicest out of the four he wears navy blue slacks with a black belt with a gold buckle a white buttoned up shirt with a dark blue waistcoat and a black tie with a blue spade on is with black metal plated loafers and a cobalt trench coat with armored shoulders.

Personality: though he is the leader out of this group of four he's normally laid back and very chill about most things preferring to take his time and find easier ways to deal with an enemy or problem as to keep from overusing his semblance or at least that's what he says. He tends to be a lone wolf when he fights but doesn't mind working with others however he will outright refuse to do something if he doesn't agree with it and can be excruciatingly stubborn about the thing's he does want to do .he also despises cheaters and will make sure that if anyone does cross him or his friends that they will know not to do it again. He has a love of card games and games in general specifically games of chance.

Weapons

Lune sanglante

a shotgun bo staff combo

Jokers deck

a deck of 52 bladed playing cards imbued with dust

Emblem

A bat in with the ace of spades in it

Notes

I based him off of spike spiegel from cowboy bebop and gambit from the x-men his semblence is basicaly cambits power with a few tweaks as for monster influence he's based on vampires spcifacly dracula from castlevenia.

tokihanata okami primary color: green Gender: female

semblance: electrified beast

She can produce and control lightning from her body to fire it off or form it with her aura in to wolf like parts like claws, jaws, tail and the like but it weakens her aura after the formed part disipates and she cant absorde electricity from outer sorces but her aura is resistant to electricity.

Appearance: she's a tall seventeen-year-old girl about five feet and nine inches with a modest body type she has wild forest green hair that reaches the midsection of her back she normally lets flow free she also has lime green also has some wolf-like features mainly a pair of wolf ears on her head and pointed fingernails. she has well-defined muscle all throughout her body.

Cloaths: she wairs a short cut black tank top, as well as a pair of dark green cargo pants with armored knees. Metal plated combat boots and fingerless gloves that reach her elbows with metal on the knuckles and a bracelet on her right wrist Both her wolf ears, are pierced and she wears golden ear studs.

Personality: she tends to be the most standoffish out of the four when it comes to new people preferring being alone or at least around someone she likes though she tries to stay aloof even with her friends her tail and ears normally betray her showing her real emotions granted only stitch ace and jikan have figured that out thankfully. However, if there is one thing she enjoys doing its fighting she sees it as not only a necessity to survive but an activity to be respected thanks to her martial arts training and prefers one on one fights. though unlike most who enjoy fighting she enjoys the fight itself win or lose as long as she thinks it's worth her time if she thinks her opponents weak she won't try as hard and get bored quickly but if the opponent provides an interesting fight she will give it everything she has even against glory hogs, cheaters, and loudmouths who need to be knocked down a peg three kinds of people she typically can't stand.

Weapon's

Raiju's claw's

a pair of clawed gauntlets with generators built in and can fire lightning dust like a flame thrower

Emblem

Lightning-shaped Fangs closing onto a crescent moon

Notes

She's based somewhat on Jon talbane from Darkstalkers and werewolves in general.

Raine fantasma primary color: yellow Gender: female

semblance: phantom body

She has abbilites similer to that of ghosts she can become invisible phase through solid objects flout lower tempetures to below zero posess people and move things like a polterguist. however these powers run of her aura and it dipleates slowly as she uses her semblance and she can be his with certain kinds of dust in her intangeble form mainly lighting gravity and fire dust.

Appearance: she's seventeen years old with platinum blond hair the reaches her shoulders and curls she has golden yellow eyes. She's taller then stitch at five feet seven to her semblance, she looks about sixteen rather than seventeen she and has a petite build with a decent amount of muscle she has a small scar on the small of her back.

Cloaths: she wears a short-sleeved lemon yellow frilly shirt with a dusty drown vest, brown form-fitting pants with a black belt, knee-length brown boots with gold plating and a golden yellow scarf she wears rather loosely with two gold cuff-like bracelets on both wrists.

Personality: out of the four she is arguably the smartest in terms of academics shes brilliant in the fields of mathematics, chemistry, geometry, and has extensive knowledge on medical treatments and procedure's however despite her prodigy-level intelligence she suffers from confidence issues and tends to think inside the box and use more logical thinking over more unorthodox thinking but that doesn't mean she isn't open to it she will listen to others ideas and try to incorporate them if they make sense to her however she has a hard time understanding things that she doesn't get stitch for example is one of these things despite knowing him for a rather long time she still doesn't get why he does the things he does or how he can do some of these things but is willing to try she also lacks people skill and shy's away from social situations with new people preferring being around her three friends than anyone else.

Weapon's

Specters chain blades

A pair of magnum daggers and chains that can be manipulated with her semblance 

Emblem

Chains wrapped around a round flame 

Notes

If it wasn't obvious she's based off Kronos and before some say he isn't technically a monster he was a titan and last I checked they aren't exactly human and I liked the concept for this character.


End file.
